mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Meerkatwizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dragonfire Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Aniju Aura (talk) 14:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright then however, the Whiskers can not be the rivals to the Ninga Salamander Mob since the Whiskers are in a different meerkat project and the Nequoia Mob is already in that same mob. We try to keep the real meerkat mobs that currently exist separate from any fan-made mobs. There can't be two meerkat mobs starting with the same letter within the same meerkat project, like how the Gremilins and Godzilla Mob did not exist at the same time. After the Gremilins Mod was lost, only did the KMP named a new mob the Godzilla Mob. Also for your Ninja Salamanders, because the roup was formed in February 2012, by only two meerkats, there can not be 20 members in the mob in 2013, because without babysitters the mob would have a hard time raising litters and the dominant female can only produce a litter ever few months. The smaller mobs have a difficult time raising litters like the Ewoks and Pandora Mobs today, both existed for more than two years now they their numbers are still very low. Maybe have the Ninja Salamanders be formed with more adult members, or formed eariler with more adults meerkats there can be more members in the group in 2013. Still not all the pups would survived to adulthood, a few probably would be predated. Ant lastly ID Codes always start with the Letter V and each mob has a Two Letter Inial like SQ for the Sequoia or EK for the Ewoks. NS will work out better for the Ninja Salamander Mob because it's the inial of the two words that make up the name of the mob. The extra M makes the ID Code a little too long and is a bit confusing when it comes to the gender of the meerkat. There are some meerkats available for adoption in the Meerkat Adoption page. Just make sure they form their new mobs in the month they left their old mob in. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) You just remove them meerkats from the Adoption Pages so other people don't see them and think they are still available. I can help you, however your mobs can't be rivals with my mobs, considering they are in different meerkat project and I already have meerkat mobs that start with the letter S in my meerkat projects. The Aztecs and Commandos can't be rivals to the Dragonfire Mob, since they are in the same meerkat project with the Drie Doring. Each meerkat project can only have one mob exisiting at a time that started with a letter. Exampe, while the Elveera Mob was still around, the KMP didn't name any other mobs that started with a letter E, untill after the Eleera died out, only did the Ewoks get their name. The Ewoks are the second E group so because they are still around, the KMP won't name any new mobs a name that startes with the Letter E. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:59, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Here you go a picture of the Kung Fu for the Solar Mob. Now next time when removing meerkats from the Meerkat Adoption page, remove everything relating to the meerkats you're adopting, not just their names. You're supposed to copy and paste their names and ID Codes on to your new mob and then remove their names, ID Codes and the bold print from the Adoption. Also Solar Mob isn't a category, you should put Solar meerkats, to show they are from the Solar Mob on meerkat pages. On Mob pages we have the categories Meerkat Mobs and Lost Mobs for mobs that are later lost. Aniju Aura (talk) 22:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC)